1992 Formula One Season
|lastrace= |pointssystem = |enginesuppliers = |tyresuppliers = |year=1992 |driver1 =Nigel Mansell |driver1points =108 |driver2 =Riccardo Patrese |driver2points =56 |driver3 =Michael Schumacher |driver3points =53 |constructor1 = |constructor1points =164 |constructor2 = |constructor2points =99 |constructor3 = |constructor3points =91 }} The 1992 Formula One Season was the 43rd season of the Drivers' World Championship and the 35th season of the Constructors' Championship. It began on March 1 in South Africa and ended on November 8 in Australia after 16 events. The Drivers' World Championship was won by Nigel Mansell of , finishing 52 points ahead of his nearest competitor in his team-mate Riccardo Patrese with Michael Schumacher finishing 3rd in the . won the Constructors Championship by 65 points over and another eight points ahead of . Teams and Drivers Honda Marlboro McLaren |chassis = MP4/6B MP4/7A |tyre = |engine = RA121E 3.5 V12 RA122E/B 3.5 V12 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 1 |firstdriver = Ayrton Senna |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 2 |seconddriver = Gerhard Berger |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = Mark Blundell Allan McNish |constructor = }} Tyrrell Racing Organisation |chassis = 020B |tyre = |engine = 2175A 3.5 V10 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 3 |firstdriver = Olivier Grouillard |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 4 |seconddriver = Andrea de Cesaris |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = n/a |constructor = }} Canon Williams Team |chassis = FW14B |tyre = |engine = RS3C 3.5 V10 RS4 3.5 V10 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 5 |firstdriver = Nigel Mansell |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 6 |seconddriver = Riccardo Patrese |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = Damon Hill |constructor = }} Motor Racing Developments |chassis = BT60B |tyre = |engine = GV 3.5 V10 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdrivernumber = 7 |firstdriver = Eric van de Poele |firstdriverrounds = 1–10 |seconddrivernumber = 8 |seconddriver = Giovanna Amati |seconddriverrounds = 1–3 |thirddrivernumber = 8 |thirddriver = Damon Hill |thirddriverrounds = 4–11 |testdrivers = n/a |constructor = }} Footwork Mugen Honda |chassis = FA13 |tyre = |engine = MF-351H 3.5 V10 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 9 |firstdriver = Michele Alboreto |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 10 |seconddriver = Aguri Suzuki |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = David Brabham |constructor = }} Team Lotus |chassis = 102D 107 |tyre = |engine = HBA5 3.5 V8 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 11 |firstdriver = Mika Häkkinen |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 12 |seconddriver = Johnny Herbert |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = Olivier Beretta |constructor = }} Fondmetal |chassis = GR01 GR02 |tyre = |engine = HBA5 3.5 V8 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdrivernumber = 14 |firstdriver = Andrea Chiesa |firstdriverrounds = 1–10 |seconddrivernumber = 14 |seconddriver = Eric van de Poele |seconddriverrounds = 11–13 |thirddrivernumber = 15 |thirddriver = Gabriele Tarquini |thirddriverrounds = 1–13 |testdrivers = |constructor = }} March F1 |chassis = CG911B |tyre = |engine = 2175A 3.5 V10 |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdrivernumber = 16 |firstdriver = Karl Wendlinger |firstdriverrounds = 1–14 |seconddrivernumber = 16 |seconddriver = Jan Lammers |seconddriverrounds = 15–16 |thirddrivernumber = 17 |thirddriver = Paul Belmondo |thirddriverrounds = 1–11 |fourthdrivernumber = 17 |fourthdriver = Emanuele Naspetti |fourthdriverrounds = 12–16 |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Camel Benetton Ford |chassis = B191B B192 |tyre = |engine = HBA5 3.5 V8 HBA7 3.5 V8 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 19 |firstdriver = Michael Schumacher |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 20 |seconddriver = Martin Brundle |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = Giovanni Bonanno David Coulthard Perry McCarthy Andrea Montermini Alessandro Zanardi |constructor = }} Notes Category:Formula One Seasons